Now And Always
by echaryn
Summary: Sabo and Luffy have been together for more than four years. And Sabo thinks, now is a good time to propose to his boyfriend. So he has planned the perfect romantic date, and everything should go well - if there wasn't his nerves and that waiter hitting on his boyfriend... [SaboLu]


**Hello everyone!**

 **This is a cute fluffy sabolu oneshot for samettikettu xx**

 **Sabo wants to propose to Luffy :)**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own One Piece nor any of the characters.**

* * *

Sabo swallows nervously and straightens the dark blue silk tie that sits in a perfect knot in front of his throat. His dress shirt is perfectly white, so bright it almost hurts to look at, and there is not a single dust grain on his single-breasted dark blue jacket and trousers.

The shirt feels too tight around his ribcage and his thundering heartbeat doesn't make it better as he once again checks his neatly folded pocket square.

His hair is shiny and lies in perfect blond waves around his face. He smells of the finest cologne he possesses and he has perfectly tied his sparking clean Oxford shoes.

He looks like cut straight out of a romance novel.

He tries hard to calm down his wildly pounding hard as he once again turns around to see the little dark blue ring box sit securely on the pillow of his old bed. He can't – he really can't believe it, this is the day, THIS IS THE DAY where he will ask, finally, after months and months of building up the courage…

To ask the love of his life to tie the knot….

His knees feel weak when he only thinks about it and he clears his throat. It's today or never.

He walks into the living room to see one of his oldest friends lounging lazily on the sofa. He and Law have been flatmates for years, until Sabo moved in with Luffy last year. But now that Law is a surgeon he earns enough to live comfortably on his own, so he hasn't bothered finding a new flatmate. However, they're still as close as ever and Law has been one of the first to know that Sabo plans to pop the question.

Although he seems relaxed, Sabo can sense the same tension in Law's shoulders, the same cloud of silent anticipation that has been surrounding Sabo for days now, almost turning him nuts.

"H-how do I look?" he asks or rather croaks and Law turns around, eyeing him up and down, before a smile appears on his face. They've known each other for years and his friend knows exactly what's up. Hell, he's even been with him looking for a suitable ring. If anyone understands his raging heart and nerve-wrecking nervousness, it's Law.

The surgeon stands up, crossing his arms in front of his chest, his head nodding slowly.

"You look good, Sabo. But don't sweat too much or your shirt will be grey by the time you pick him up."

Sabo immediately looks down and then takes a few deep breaths. He can't mess this up; he's been planning this for soooo long…

"It'll all go well. But if it doesn't, against my expectation, I have enough liquor stored here," Law says dryly.

Sabo swallows again, with his throat suddenly parched.

"I-I think if he says no, I will –"

"Don't even think about it, Sabo. Just hope for the best and stop looking like you're about to die. Your face is green," Law sighs, before he comes closer and pats his shoulder, an amused smile playing around his lips.

"B-But…"

"Shut up, man. If you cave now, I'll kick your ass," Law smirks and Sabo coughs out a laugh, before straightening his shoulders again.

Law is right. If he can't even pluck up the courage to ask his boyfriend to marry him – then he shouldn't even think about marriage in the first place.

"You good?" Law asks him again.

And he inhales slowly, before nodding, passing his ex-flatmate a smile: "I guess. Wish me luck."

"Fingers crossed, man."

And with a sharp, brotherly hug Law shoves Sabo to the door and after a final look into the mirror in the hallway, Sabo walks out the door, his heart strong and his hands clenched to determined fists, his steps sure and steady. Tonight is the night, he will ask Luffy to marry him, he has planned the absolute best date in the world, he got the blessings of both Luffy's older brother and his grandfather, he has been planning this date for _weeks_ and tonight is the night and nothing, absolutely nothing will come in his way –

"SABO YOU IDIOT! YOU FORGOT THE FUCKING RING!" Law yells at him as he's already halfway out of the building and he nearly snaps his neck when he looks up to see Law hanging over the railing of the stairs.

"YOU ARE SUCH A DAMN IDIOT DEAR LORD…"

And Sabo's heart almost jumps out of his chest in utter shock and he practically flies back to the fourth floor and takes the precious dark blue box from his friend, who just rolls his eyes at him.

Well, but now _nothing_ can go wrong anymore, right…?

* * *

He parks his car in front of the pretty thatched house Luffy's family lives in. Well, living in terms of it's the place they live if they are actually in town. Their grandfather Garp is in and out, as unpredictable as the weather, and Ace, Luffy's older brother, usually only comes on the weekends, so does their weird uncle Shanks, but the large house has been in the hands of their family for generations, and Sabo doubts that'll change any time soon.

Luffy has moved in with him, sure, but the boy still loves his old home and he goes there all the time. However, today, it's all been part of his plan. Ace hanging out with Luffy, so Sabo would have the entire afternoon free to make the last arrangements and negotiations… And Ace, at least according to plan, has made Luffy put on his nicest clothes with whatever explanation, and now Sabo will pick him up for their date, just like all those years ago, when he picked him up to their very first date, when Luffy was 17 and he was 20…

He smiles, remaining seated for a few minutes longer. His eyes wander to the bouquet of orange and yellow roses on the passenger's seat. He thought of red roses first, but then, that would've maybe taken Luffy aback, since red roses are kinda…serious. Orange and yellow, on the other hand, are more playful.

And to be fair, red roses are totally cliché.

Sabo sighs and rubs his nose.

Has it really been more than four years since they got together? Feels…longer and yet like the blink of an eye.

 _Feels like yesterday, when I first met him…_

He sighs, his hand wandering to his right pocket. Yes, he can feel the small box, and his heart does a leap, from fear and excitement.

Would you believe it…

He breathes once, twice, before he finally undoes the seat belt, grabs the flowers and gets out of the car. The warm summer night air caresses his skin with a tender, encouraging whisper and he straightens his back once more as he walks past the fully blooming flower beds to the front door.

Sabo bites his lower lip, before he lifts a slightly trembling hand to ring the doorbell. No backing down now.

He doesn't need to wait long until he can hear footsteps and then the door swings open and he sees Luffy's older brother Ace stand in front of him, his expression flat.

Ace knows about his plan, of course. And he's shown faith until now, something Sabo is truly thankful for. Ace has been an amazing friend ever since they have been kids, and he's never been opposed to Sabo dating his beloved little brother.

But, as Sabo plans to propose to Luffy…

Well, who knows, Ace is a...protective older brother, to say the least.

Ace takes in his appearance for a brief second, before his lips break into a smile and he gestures him to come inside.

"Flowers, how thoughtful, love, but you really didn't have to," Ace grins behind him and Sabo, despite his nervousness, laughs in a low voice.

"Anything for you, sweetheart."

Sabo stands in the wide entrance area, when he hears Ace yell at the bottom of the stairs: "Luffy, Sabo is here!"

And he smiles when he hears the familiar voice of his boyfriend reply: "Ten minutes! Hey Sabo!"

"Hey babe!" he yells up the stairs, before he turns back to a very smug Ace leaning against the door frame into the kitchen.

"Here, let me get you a vase… You're so damn cheesy, Sabo…," Ace says and the blond hands his friend the bouquet.

"Can't help it, I guess…"

Ace nods toward the living room and Sabo thankfully sits down on the green sofa offered to him, and Ace places the vase on the living room table in front of him.

"Your face is almost as green as the couch, man. Relax," Ace says after a moment and Sabo rolls his eyes.

"You're just like Law…"

"No, but really, don't fucking mess this up. I mean it, Sabo. You're one of my best friends, but don't mess this up."

Sabo stares at Ace, who now sits opposite him, and although there's still a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his expression has become rather stern. That was to be expected, right?

"Ace, I –."

"I know you love him. And I'm pretty sure he'll say yes, because that airhead loves you just as much. But I'll only say it once, Sabo: You're one of my best friends, but I swear to God, if you break his heart, I'll break your bones, understood?"

Sabo's mouth falls open and a sudden heat washes across him as he meets the honest gleam shining in his friend's dark eyes and his heart does a painful thud as he fucking realises that tonight he, for REAL is going to…to propose to Luffy… _to marry him…_

Spend the rest of his life with him…?

Sabo sees dark spots forming in his vision and he hardly notices how his body starts swaying, dizzy from the blow of the sudden, overwhelming realisation that he will –

"Fucking pull yourself together man! Oi, Sabo!" he hears Ace shout like through a wall of water and then he feels a hard slap across his face.

"I-I…"

"Bloody hell, keep it together man," Ace hisses into his ear and Sabo violently shakes his head, and the dizziness fades again, although his heart won't slow down.

"Fuck…shit…," Sabo breathes and rubs his eyes. This can't happen again, definitely not in front of Luffy, he can't lose his cool again, he has to keep it together!

"Hang on, I'll get you some water… You look like you're about to throw up…"

Sabo nods thankfully and Ace disappears out the door. The blond is about to relax when he hears hurried steps down the stairs and no one else does it as quickly and noisy as his boyfriend, so he knows it is Luffy, and Sabo jumps to his feet again, his hand flying to his pocket.

Ok good, the ring is still there…

"Sabooo!" he hears Luffy cry cheerfully and Sabo's heart does a happy leap into the stratosphere when Luffy comes running into the living room, all flying tie and bare foot and his jacket over his arm.

"Hey baby," Sabo smiles and Luffy wraps his arms around him to hug him, before they kiss sweetly.

"Argh, Sabo, you look so good! You could've told me, then I would've done something with my hair!" Luffy grins, letting go of him.

"You look beautiful," Sabo replies, his heart swelling with so much affection and love he can hardly breathe anymore. He is convinced in the next second, his whole body will just melt into a lovestruck puddle of tenderness and fondness and he wouldn't even be unhappy about it.

Luffy grins and then opens his tie again – which he tied pretty lazily – so Sabo can do it properly for him.

"Where are your socks?" Sabo asks as he gets straight to work. He likes tying Luffy's ties, it makes him feel like they're husband and –

 _ARGH DON'T THINK ABOUT IT SABO YOU WILL FAINT FOR REAL THIS TIME!_ his brain yells in panic.

"I couldn't find any," Luffy states proudly and Sabo snorts a laugh.

"Lazy bone, you're just too lazy to go into the basement and search the laundry," Ace comments as he comes back with three glasses and a jug of water for them.

"Thanks Ace-," Sabo starts, but Luffy interrupts him:

"No, I really couldn't find any!"

"Idiot," Ace scoffs, and as the good older brother he is, he leaves to look for a pair himself. Since he knows…what Sabo has planned today…

"So, where are we going today?" Luffy asks him and Sabo smiles as he tightens the tie perfectly. Luffy looks so cute and handsome in the black suit, with white shirt and red tie. But, as Sabo notices, he is wearing black jeans, not suit trousers. He isn't even surprised.

"Hm, first we go to the zoo? I booked a special tour, just for you, so you can go inside the paddocks and cages and touch all the animals you like? And then let's go to a restaurant? You know, we went to last Christmas, and you liked it so much because it looks like you're under the ocean?" Sabo grins and he loves how the dark eyes light up as though illuminated by a firework and Luffy's grip around his sleeves hets stronger as his excitement grows.

"Oh my god that's sounds awesome! Absolutely awesome!"

"And it's my treat, so you can order as much as you like," Sabo smiles and as a thank you, Luffy stands on his cute little tip toes to kiss him again.

"You're gonna regret that," the boy then laughs and Sabo silently agrees with him. His credit card may be crying at the end of the day – but he is sure, or more like he hopes with every fibre of his body that it will be worth it.

"Here, stupid monkey, just use my socks, Jesus Christ…" Ace says behind them and Luffy turns to catch the pair of black socks his brother throws at him.

"Ahh, thanks Ace!"

"And now get the hell going, I can't continue playing Uncharted 4 if you guys stand in the living room and are all lovey-dovey cuteness that gives me toothache," Ace grumbles and throws himself onto the sofa, grabbing the controller.

"Luffy, you gonna come back here tonight or are you two staying at your place?" the freckled man then says and Sabo meets his intense gaze for a split second.

Well…it all depends on how tonight goes, doesn't it?

"Is Uncle Shanks coming tomorrow morning?" Luffy asks.

"Apparently he does, but you never know with that strange globetrotter…"

"Hm, then I might come back here later. We could also stay here, huh, Sabo?" Luffy asks him and Sabo blinks.

That's… not really his intention… His plan was, well if the proposal thing goes well, to have the best sex in the world with h-his _f-f-fiancé…_

"Ne, Sabo, why are you blushing? Are you feeling hot?" Luffy asks, completely oblivious of Sabo's inner turmoil and Sabo swallows hard, before he lifts a hand to gently ruffle Luffy's hair.

"No, I'm good, babe…"

"I think that's your cue to get outside and breathe some fresh air," Ace comments – _you're so not subtle, Ace_ – and Luffy nods eagerly, pulling at Sabo's hand.

"Let's get outside then! The weather is so good! You can't be ill, Sabo, I won't allow it!"

And Luffy jumps ahead out of the living room and Sabo feels Ace's eyes practically boring holes into his back.

"…Good luck, old friend. But mark my words," he can hear him say in a low voice and Sabo sighs, before he turns around once again.

Ace is still sitting on the sofa, but he only stares blankly at the start screen of the game. The hand around the controller is lax.

Sabo puts his hands on Ace's tense shoulders and gives him one reassuring squeeze. Without him, Ace, here… Sabo wouldn't have met the love of his life. Without Ace being the best friend he could've ever wished for, Sabo doesn't know where he would be today, but certainly not this at home in his own skin, so beloved and confident and free and about to ask his boyfriend to marry him.

All thanks to Ace, because it was Ace, five years ago…

"Have I ever thanked you for introducing me to your brother?"

Ace snorts. "About a thousand times. Now go, idiot. Good luck. You have my blessing."

* * *

"Aww, thank you so much! It looks great!" Luffy smiles brightly and the waiter, a young man with remarkable blond locks laughs, revealing a perfect set of white teeth. He is quite pretty, Sabo has to admit. The waiter has lit up the long, slender red candle that stands between them on the table and its soft glow gives a soothing light for his agitated nerves.

Their food hasn't arrived yet, but Sabo already feels quite warm and cozy – if it wasn't for the waiter's constant flirting. And it annoys him more than he'd ever admit.

The thing about Luffy is that he usually is super-friendly to everyone, so damn friendly and nice that people oftentimes mistake it for flirting. His looks, the perfect mix of cute and handsome; with a sexy undertone does the rest, and normally the people drool onto the floor after having talked to him for a few minutes.

However, Sabo knows his boyfriend is faithful and that he is being nothing but friendly, because that just is his personality. So Sabo knows that he shouldn't be jealous…

And yet…

"Hm, Sabo? Are you ok?" Luffy asks him cheerfully and he hurries to shake the ugly thoughts off is mind. This is his – their – important night, so such lowly emotions should not affect him…

"No, really, I'm good. Do you like it here? It does look a little different from last time, doesn't it?"

Luffy nods and looks around. "Yeah, I noticed that! It looks even cooler! So thanks for taking me here!"

And Sabo winks at him: "Anything for you."

And Luffy smiles and he's about to say something, when the waiter – _what, again?_ – returns. And this time, he holds a single red rose and it's crimson red is so deep and intense Sabo blinks in awe. What the…

"Here you go, lovely. I thought you might deserve a flower that equals your beauty," the waiter breathes into Luffy's ear and Sabo's eyes narrow as the waiter, and now he can see his name, it's "Cavendish", lets his hand linger dangerously long on Luffy's shoulder.

And Luffy, of course, takes it and grins at the waiter: "Shishishi, thank you so much! That's so nice of you! Look Sabo, it's so pretty!"

"Anything else I can bring you? Do you feel comfortable?" Cavendish asks and Sabo raises his brows as the man suddenly extends his gloved hand to stroke down his boyfriend's cheek – now this is taking it a bit too far, doesn't it?!

"You are so beautiful and lovely…I just want to snatch you away…"

Sabo clears his throat. _What the hell?!_

 _And Jesus Christ Luffy, just be a little more cautious…?! Please…?!_

Luffy just laughs softly and places the red rose next to the candle. "Shishi, thanks, but I'm good. What about you, Sabo?"

And Sabo's closed-lip smile is so sharp it could cut paper as he replies: "I'm good, thanks, _Cavendish._ "

And the waiter blinks, before his smile turns so smug Sabo can hardly believe it. "Well then. Your orders will be served in no time."

They chat, it's relaxed and nice. Luffy, he will turn 21 soon, is still going to university, unlike Sabo, who already started working. At first he has thought that it would be a problem, but to be honest – just because they are engaged…or are going to be… doesn't mean they have to marry tomorrow. They could wait until Luffy graduates, before they start thinking about wedding preparations.

But Sabo would know…that Luffy is his and wants to be his, for the rest of his life, and vice-versa…

And perhaps that is what makes Sabo want to ask him. Show his faith in both of them, and courage to face anything that may come their way in the future. Because although simply everything seems to change around them – the two of them shall stay together. Support each other, love each other, and grow from that…

And Sabo wishes they had the rings… to assure themselves, in times of doubt…

One may call him a sap, but in his heart…he knows it's the right thing to do.

They talk about Luffy's assignments, and how he still hasn't started them although they're due in two weeks, and Sabo's work and his silly colleagues. They smile. Hold hands across the table. Only have eyes for each other…

"Here are your orders~," Cavendish's voice draws their attention to the blond waiter who now holds two large plates full of meat, potatoes, salad and more meat.

Sabo already hears his credit card sobbing…

"Ah, thanks! It looks awesome!" Luffy cries happily and his hands have already closed around the cutlery, ready to sink them into the large piece of meat on his plate. Sabo laughs softly. That's just so like him…

"Anything else I can get you two?" Cavendish asks and his blue eyes flicker over to Sabo. "How about our house's best wine, to ease up the tongues? Or some champagne, in case you need to celebrate-"

"Celebrate, huh?" Luffy asks.

"No, I guess were fine, thanks," Sabo hurries before Cavendish can say anymore. That bastard, he probably knows what this is…

He's a waiter, he must've scene couples like them so many times already that he can tell… And from the smug, complacent face of the blond Sabo can tell that he knows.

And Sabo glares at him. One more word and he'll…

"Sabo, try the meat! It's soooo goooood!" Luffy distracts him and he hurries to smile at his boyfriend, before he glares at the waiter again.

"That would be all, thanks, _Cavendish_ ," he growls in a low voice and the waiter nods with a smirk.

"Of course. But..." And there he goes again, touching his boyfriend! Sabo feels his mood darken. What the hell is that waiter's problem, this is his boyfriend for god's sake, _show a little more respect!_

"But if you need me, lovely, just call me with that sweet voice of yours, ok?" Cavendish smiles lewdly at Luffy and Luffy, as usual, doesn't get the hidden meaning behind his words, and just nods happily.

"Shishi, thank you, will do!"

The food is great, and as this is a special occasion, Sabo tells Luffy to decide on a dessert, and not to look at the price.

Urgh, he's already afraid of the bill, anyways…

Luffy wants a whole platter of vanilla, cookie and dark chocolate ice cream, decorated with strawberries, cherries, raspberries and what not, all coated in an expensive chocolate sauce and desiccated coconut.

It's even more expensive than it sounds, but Sabo only smiles and nods as Luffy places the order with an excited blush on his pretty face and Sabo's heart does a leap. He could literally never say no to that face…

It doesn't take long until the large platter is served and even Sabo's mouth waters at the glorious sight. It indeed looks delicious and Cavendish hands them both long spoons, so they can share.

"Oh and here, lovely, for you only…," Cavendish suddenly coos and he places another rose and a single small bowl in front of Luffy. It's strawberry ice cream, with chocolate sprinkles forming a heart. And there's a small note underneath the bowl, doubtlessly with Cavendish's number on it.

Sabo frowns. That is so goddamn…cheesy…and _hello, this is my boyfriend, get the hell away from him?!_

"Aw so cute, thank you!" Luffy smiles with bright eyes.

And Sabo is about to say something, when Luffy continues: "Sorry, but I think my boyfriend doesn't like that you hit on me, so thanks for your number, but nah."

And Sabo's heart roars like a lion, triumphantly, he can't believe Luffy just said that, Luffy just –

"What a pity. But keep the number, honey. In case you ever have enough of your boyfriend and change your mind," Cavendish replies graciously, although his eyes have become remarkably colder.

And Luffy grins, but shakes his head: "Shishi, thanks, but I don't think that's ever gonna happen."

And Sabo feels tears forming in his eyes. _Luffy, you're just…_

 _God I love you so much!_

* * *

Night has fallen as they arrive at the beach. They parked a few hundred metres away and walked the rest, hand in hand, their voices having fallen quieter from the late hour.

Sabo carries his suit jackett under his arm. Cavendish, willingly or not, poured a whole jug full of water over him. It's just water, sure, and Luffy laughed his guts out – but still Sabo felt annoyed with him. The whole dinner was supposed to put them in a good, romantic mood, but that silly waiter – he kinda ruined it with his constant flirting and then the water-thing…

Now that they're at the beach, his mood lightens up again. And his heart starts to beat faster, and he feels as though all nerves in his body were starting to tingle with anticipation.

The sky has darkened so much already, he can't tell where the ocean ends and the sky begins. It's quiet tonight – the soft rushing of the waves calms his internal storm of emotions and he takes a deep breath.

If it goes wrong…at least he can say that he's tried.

Luffy has taken his shoes and socks off and is walking in the waves. He doesn't care his jeans gets wet – he never cares – and he holds his face into the fresh, salty wind coming from the sea.

Sabo watches him silently. Memorising his smile, his stance, the expression on his face, the radiant glow in his eyes.

He believes he has never seen anything or anyone more beautiful. More perfect.

Luffy seems tot notice his stare and he turns his head to sile at him. And then he kicks into the water, soaking Sabo's legs.

"Thanks," Sabo huffs.

"Shishi, come inside, too! The water is great!"

And how could Sabo say no to that? He drops his jacket, and then he loosens his tie. He kicks of his shoes and socks and then runs after Luffy, who's already gone deeper into the water, not minding the waves now licking up to his thighs.

"You're so slow, Sabo," Luffy grins and splashes more water on him. Sabo grins, splashing back.

"I just had a massive steak and ice cream, what do you expect?" he replies and Luffy grins, approaching him again.

"Digest faster, shishishi!"

"Pfff, not everyone can have such a superhuman metabolism like you…"

He knows what Luffy is about to do, so he dashes to the side as Luffy aims to soak him completely with a massive splash. Luffy starts protesting and Sabo grins, playfully jumping at him, wrapping his arms around his lithe frame, trapping him effectively.

"Shishi, that's not fair, Sabo!" Luffy cries wile laughing, struggling to get out of his hold, but nah, that never works –

"I got ya, babe. Not letting go anymore," Sabo murmurs adoringly and presses a wet kiss to Luffy's cheek.

"Urgh, you're so cheesy!"

"We've been together for more than four years and now is the moment you notice that?" Sabo chuckles and Luffy turns to wrap his arms around his neck.

"I noticed at the beginning! Thought you'd get better though…"

"Now that's mean…," Sabo pouts playfully and Luffy laughs, softly kissing the side of his mouth.

"I like you cheesy."

"Thanks. I like you silly."

And they kiss for real this time, with lips tasting of salt and ocean, soaked clothes sticking together, wet skin sliding over each other, and Sabo pulls the boy closer, closer, until they are pressed flush against each other.

He can hear his heartbeat so loud in his ears, as though his whole body was trembling with happiness and joy and this unbelievable feeling of being blessed, blessed to be the person Luffy kisses, to be the person Luffy smiles at like that, to be the person who gets to wake up next to him every morning.

Sabo's hands glide through Luffy's moist hair, before wandering down his back and up again and he smiles at the soft shuddering in the hot body, he kisses him again, deeper this time, tongues sliding against each other, they kiss again and again and again, because it's not enough, it never is…

It's been more than four years since he's fallen in love with him. And yet it feels like yesterday, and his feelings have never lessened, they've only grown stronger, and his heart stills beats nervously, because it's his love, his crush, his boyfriend kissing him, and god how lucky he is to be the one Luffy has chosen, of all people it's him…

After all this time, he is still so in love, so full of love and affection and adoration and admiration, sometimes he thinks his heart might burst.

When he was younger, he never would've thought that he'd ever fall in love so deeply, so intensely, he's never even wanted it. He knew about the concept of love and relationship, but it had felt so alien to him, so impossible – and then he'd met Luffy and his world had turned upside down.

He never, ever would've thought he'd meet the love of his life, especially not at the tender age of 20. And yet…it happened to him and it was the best moment of his life, the luckiest –

Because against all odds, he'd lain his eyes upon Luffy. And his heart had started to burn.

They slowly walk back to the beach again, fingers intertwined, voices soft, lips swollen from the kisses. And as they almost reach the beach, Sabo stops walking. His hand around Luffy's tightens.

"Hm?" Luffy makes, oblivious, as he half turns around.

This…looks like this is the moment.

 _No turning back now._

"I…," he starts, coughs, and then tries again. He steps closer once more, taking Luffy's other hand.

"There's something I need to tell you."

And Luffy nods, a smile still playing around his lips. "Alright, go ahead."

But before he can start, Luffy interrupts him: "You're finally giving me a puppy!"

And Sabo snorts. "Uhm, no, babe…"

And Luffy's pout is adorable. "So mean…"

He kisses his pout away, before he clears his throat, his heart thundering inside him, his chest aching warmly.

 _It's now or never._

"I…Luffy, I…

"When I met you, nearly five years ago… You know, if anyone would've asked me if I ever wanted to be in a relationship, I would've told them: Hell no. Because I was perfectly happy the way I was.

"But then… Ace introduced me to his goofy little brother – you – and… I still remember, when I saw you the first time, it was… Fufu, call me unromantic, but it was like someone had punched me in the stomach, because _god_ my chest hurt so bad and my heart… it was beating like crazy and I didn't know why. And I spend weeks lying awake at night figuring out what the hell was going on with me and I realised…that was you.

"And…we got together, we actually did, I never would've believed it. More than four years, isn't that… Like a dream? Because sometimes, when I wake up next to you, I still think that this must be a dream and I'll wake up. Because I think this is too good to be true. _You_ are…too good to be true.

"I love you, Luffy. More than I could ever put into words. You gave me everything I could've ever wished for. A home I love to return to, safety and confidence, and love, you gave me love when I didn't deserve to be loved and when I couldn't see it in myself. You saw the good in me, when I was blind to it, and you showed me… You showed me the man I could be."

Luffy's grip around his fingers tightens and Sabo's heart aches when he sees tears starting to form in the boy's eyes. His own voice gets hoarse with every word, as though the emotions where weighing them down, because…

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I will never be able to describe how lucky and blessed I feel that I am the one you give your love to. You are amazing and you make me want to be amazing, too.

"This…has been aching inside me for a long time now, so… If you allow it… I want to stay by your side. I want to support you, I want to watch you follow your dreams, I want to be able to see the man you will grow into, I want to be there with you, by your side, facing whatever life throws at us. And whatever storm is ahead of us – I want us to get through it, together. You and me. I want _us_ to be together. Now and always."

And Sabo's hands shake when he let's go off Luffy's hands and he reaches to his pocket, taking the little box out.

And then he falls on one knee, into the incoming wave, and he opens the box to show the love of his life the ring.

"Luffy. You're the love of my life and these past years with you have been the happiest of my life. You showed me happiness I didn't think was possible, you showed me the beauty in myself and this world, when I couldn't see it, you made me a better person and I thank the gods every single day for making me able to live a life that has you in it. I want to become your strength, your home, I want to be able to stand equally next to you, if you want me to. I want to give you the love and happiness back you gave me, I want to be able to love you every day, minute, second, from now on till the end of days. And that's why, Monkey D. Luffy… Do you want to marry me?"

And thick tears stream down his boyfriend's face and the dark eyes are fixed on the ring and Sabo's heart clenches when he sees how he is shaking and for a split second he feels a fear he has never known before, did he say something wrong, does Luffy hate him now, does he want to break up?!

And then he is thrown backwards into the water and in his arms is a trembling, sobbing mess and then Luffy starts punching his chest.

"YES OF COURSE YOU IDIOT SABO AND THANKS NOW I'M FUCKING CRYING YOU JERK!", Luffy shouts at him and after a moment of shock, Sabo laughs and pulls Luffy into a tight hug and the realisation…sinks in…

Luffy… said yes…

They will marry…?!

And dark spots start appearing in his vision and he think he'll faint as Luffy grabs his collar violently.

"Oi, Sabo! You can't faint now! You just proposed, so put the ring on me! Sabo!"

And he doesn't know if he should laugh or cry or faint as he takes the ring out of the now soaked box and he gently takes Luffy's hand and slides the gorgeous golden ring onto his finger.

And Luffy stares at his ring finger, mouth agape, and new tears start forming in his eyes.

"You ok, babe?" Sabo asks him and brushes the dark hair out if his eyes.

And then Luffy laughs, shaking the tears away and he smiles at him, the smile that has made Sabo fall in love with him all these years ago.

"Yes! Never been better."

And Sabo smiles back, as they embrace each other again, their hearts beating as one, and a feeling starting inside of them, the knowledge that they will share a life together, the two of them, for the rest of their lives.

And it's a happiness both never thought possible, but here it is, sitting with them in the ocean, and that feeling spreads through them like a fire, warming them for days and years to come.

They will be together, now and always.

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
